


lost out at sea (lost in your eyes)

by Bajillian



Series: Tumblr Requests [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blue - Freeform, Doctor Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco, Doctor Trafalgar D. Water Law, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, this could be read as established or pre-relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajillian/pseuds/Bajillian
Summary: requested drabble for Law/Marco + blueoriginally posted on tumblr
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Tumblr Requests [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886212
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	lost out at sea (lost in your eyes)

If one were to ask what Law’s favorite color was, he would say he didn’t care. Yellow, if the person was insistent or black, though some argued that hardly counted. But lately, he found he quite liked the color blue. 

Perhaps it was because he was constantly surrounded by blue scrubs, or maybe it was Marco’s eyes. They were blue like a clear sky that had never-ending beauty. And like an ocean, its gentle waves making Law float out to a faraway place. He’d let them do as they please.

For Marco, Law wouldn’t mind getting lost out at sea.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! 💛


End file.
